


Paid

by Songofpsalms297



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Gen, Grey Wardens, Joining Ceremony, Rainier - Freeform, Senior Wardens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songofpsalms297/pseuds/Songofpsalms297
Summary: Rainier attends the Grey Warden Joining Ceremony.





	

“Thom Rainier, step forward!” A voice booms across the courtyard.   
“Sir!” Thom steps forward, joyful that he finally could do this one thing. Finally grateful to the Inquisitor for pardoning him. To redeem his own name, instead of hiding behind another’s legacy. As he crosses the courtyard moving toward the two Wardens on the raised dais, he glances around at the faces of his fellow recruits, and lets another smile briefly appear, this time to reassure one of the newest. This recruit arrived with Warden Howe late last evening. Scuttlebutt was this one was three steps from the gibbet when she was conscripted into service. Official word was that she had snuck close enough to spit in the face of Queen Arnora, raving about relatives “ripped from their beds”, and the “demons who sang”, but it was the long thin blade she’d pulled from nowhere that had scratched the queen’s face, that was what King Alistair couldn’t ignore. The love which had blossomed from suspicion and distrust, Arnora was more than just a friend, she had become his guiding star. He’d won her over as well with his ready humor, and desire to protect the people of Ferelden with his life if necessary. She learned that he might have been the bastard son of Maric, but he was her equal in his desire for their people to prosper. Rumor was that the poison had raised an ugly weal, and Arnora had dropped into the King’s arms. All who were near saw the grief rage across the king’s features as he called for the woman to be arrested and hung. The healers had done their work, and the queen had been saved. The fury of the king had abated enough that instead of the hangman’s noose, the prisoner had been given to the King’s brothers in the Grey Wardens as a recruit. Further barracks gossip had it, that the newest recruit had attacked the Queen based on a web of falsehoods spun by one of Cailan’s many mistresses. The twat had been angry that Arnora had found a genuine love with Cailan’s bastard brother, and had, herself been spurned by the new king. So, she had determined that Arnora would die, and Alistair would pay for his out-right dismissal of her offer of pleasure.   
At the halfway point of his walk, Rainier’s gaze caught another recruit’s, he smiled in a way that he hoped was confident and reassuring. He remembered leading his own company in Orlais, and how the commander had to model for his soldiers the confidence that would carry them through battles. The assurance of success and victory that was sometimes the difference between the shield bash that would block the skewering blade, and the nervous shield movement which carried just enough force to shift that blade to the thigh, to cut a deep vein, or that would shift that sword strike and would lop off an arm. Hoping to pass that confidence on to his fellows, Rainier maintained his ramrod straight back, soldier’s marching step. Hopeful reassurance that they would all survive the joining this day.   
A few steps away from the dais, Thom’s love materialized behind his eyes. Her beautiful ebony hair, rich amber eyes, trilling laugh, and sultry Antivan accent. He knew he was not worthy of the affections of Ambassador Montilyet, especially not after the shameful way he had left her on his misguided desire to make up for his past crimes. He’d received an order for his company to go and kill a member of the rebellion, Lord Vincent Callier, whom was traveling from his winter home in the city of Halamshiral to his summer home on Lake Celestine. Rainier grimaced in remembrance of the horror that had flooded his entire being when he realized Callier’s entire family was traveling with him at that time. Callier’s teenage son was a new recruit in Celine’s army, and began to draw his blade when Rainier’s men surprised Callier’s entourage. Callier’s wife had drawn daggers from somewhere, and Rainier was hard-pressed to defend his own life. All his men knew were that these people were enemy agents, and they efficiently wiped out Callier’s entire family.  
Just the slightest flutter of nervousness tickled his belly as he reached the top of the dais. The moment of truth was almost upon him. The frowning wardens, the chalice filled with the beverage which would change him from ordinary man to legendary, honorable warden. As he brought the chalice to his lips, he locked eyes with the most senior warden there. He hadn’t expected fire. It burned, on its way down, boiled his stomach, and blinded him. He dropped to the ground and twitched, as his life leaked away. They say your life flashes before your eyes in the moments before you die, Thom Rainier saw Josephine Montilyet, and the future that would never be.


End file.
